Talk:AFOH/@comment-27822653-20141012044735/@comment-11254679-20141016081315
I do like Owl's ending (it's an ending atleast) but there are two things I'd like to address before this ending is accepted. The first one has already been pointed out, but I think it was missed. It is the fact that Derp's Flying Lump''s didnt even have jets in the first place (until doc pointed out this defficiency, after which Derp suddenly started talking about his previously unmentioned jets)! Given the fact that this has been the main topic of debate, I reccommend that this is addressed ASAP. The second one is much broader, and something that I think we have tried to answer, but there is obviously still confusion over: Are our battles decided by actual ability, or made up numbers? ----- IF ACTUAL ABLITITY If we used our ships' actually ablities (as though we could have a massive GC war), then I think I am right in saying that the IRF should sustain much greater losses than has been previouly stated. This is mainly due to the cobras. If a cobra (needless to say a swarm) went up against an IRL ''Flying Lump, I daresay the cobra would win (or atleast inflict more damage). This is because by flying at 5km, they are impossible to shoot down (AA guns don't shoot ships as previously pointed out and I addressed the jets above) and mines, as we all know, are incredibly powerful. Also, I personally think the whole warp-drive idea is a joke, and they are obviously not available in-game. ----- IF MADE UP NUMBERS Obviously, a battle in which the forces involved used whatever numbers they like (before denying that this constitutes GMing) is one that will only lead to flame wars. By this I mean the alteration of a ship's stats, and the numbers in which they are deployed (especially when the excuse is just "hansa"). That is not to say that I think we need to make copies of our ships in order to use them (it would be impractical for those who are mod-free, or have older devices) but I certainly don't think anyone can be allowed to simply send in more and more reinforcement ships. ----- As you can see, I (along with the majority of AFOH's members) believe that battles should be based more heavily on the actual in-game capabilities of our ships, not the imaginations or reputations of those who invade us. This is, however, a descion for the entire wiki and not just us. Once again I ask that no more RP is to occour in this conversation, the succeeding comments instead being a discussion on how we will wrap this thing up. As I said before that I have some problems with Owl's ending (no-offence) and for abit of variety, I'm proposing my own: The AFOH homeland sustained some damaged, with several cities being hit, but the invasion force was turned back (or warped away). The Daemon was critically damaged but survived, but will take some time to repair. Both of the initial E-500s were downed, along with the majority of the U-18s. In exchange, AFOH's Cobra and conventional air wings were decimated, but damage sustained to actual ships was minimal, with only ~5 being shot down. As few surface ships were involved, few are lost. Let me know what you think.